Sonic the Hedgehog
by Stupidfic
Summary: the story about how Sonic became a hero
1. Transformation

Sonic the Hedgehog

By Stupidfic

-

Sure. We all know and love a blue hedgehog, but do we really know him? Where did he come from? What makes him so fast? How can he walk and talk like a human? Does any of this have to do with all those random Sonic sprite clones that people use as their internet identity? The answer for the last question is no, but lets find out the rest of the questions in this fanfic!

-

It was a bright and lovely day in Green Hill. Green Hill was a place with beautiful green fields, sparkling blue lakes, and decorative ancient statues. The place was just perfect for animals to live in, which is why there are so many critters living there.

In fact, there was one peculiar animal that lived at Green Hill. He was a small brown hedgehog, a teenager in hedgehog years. He just had a pretty large meal this morning, so he was resting for a while. When he woke up, he noticed something was wrong. All the animals, the ones in the land and air and sea, were running away. What they were running from, was A HUGE FREAKING GREEN LIGHT!

The hedgehog tried to run, but he so full thanks to his morning meal. At this rate he'll never escape, so he curled up into a ball, closed his eyes, and awaited his doom. In a matter of seconds the green light swallowed him whole, and left him just a quick. The hedgehog was still curled up and had his eyes closed, he didn't feel pain, but he felt………different. He uncurled himself and opened his eyes and saw that he was taller and bluer. Without thinking he said out….

"What the #$!"

-

To be continued.


	2. They Call Me Sonic

Sonic the Hedgehog

By Stupidfic

-

The now different hedgehog was very confused, yet, he felt more stronger than before. He wobbled a bit, not being used to using only two legs, but he soon balanced himself. As he took one step forward, he fell. He stood up again, and slowly walked. He quickly got the hang of it. Then he fell again. He stood up once more. As he continued randomly walking, he noticed a sign, and decided to read it out loud.

"St…Sta….Station Sq…Sq…Square, t…t…t..two mi…mil...miles do…dow…down". The hedgehog read it again "Station Square, two miles down. Hmm, maybe I should go there".

So the hedgehog walked and walked and walked. He began to wonder how long two miles were, and felt he would never get there. So he walked faster, yet he still was there. His legs moved quicker, accelerating with every three steps. It only took him just a few moments to realize he was going at extreme speeds. And he liked it! In a matter of a minute he finally arrived at Station Square.

It was a pretty big place. Unlike Green Hill, which was a flat quiet field, Station Square was littered with tall buildings and noise. His feet began to ache, so without thinking he went into an alley and decided to sit down. He felt uncomfortable with his body on the stone walls and floors, it was just not like the soft grass he so used to all his life at Green Hill. Green Hill, why did even leave there? The hedgehog didn't really like this place, even though it was impressive. He began to stand up, but knocked over a garbage can in the process. Upon looking at it he saw something interesting among the mess he made.

It was a small red shoebox with some random words and decorations on it. The hedgehog opened the box and saw a pair of gloves and a pair of red sneakers with white stripes, both of the pairs were in mint condition. He didn't know why, but he had an urge to put them on. They felt perfect on him. Then he decided to read what the box said. After a couple of tries, he read the words out loud again.

"Speed Sneakers: the running sneakers guaranteed to make you go at sonic speeds".

Sonic. That sounds pretty cool. It would fit the hedgehog perfectly. So it was decided, the once nameless blue hedgehog is now Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!

-

To be continued.


	3. Problems

Sonic the Hedgehog

By Stupidfic

-

It was a regular day at the hamburger stand. The clerk cleaned off the counter since there was nothing else to do. Just then the television he left on boomed with noise as a new flash occurred.

"This just in!" said the reporter "a container of experimental radiation has been broken off the edge of Green Hill. No injures has been reported, though some animals of Green Hill have undergo mutations. They have gained human-like abilities, such as speaking and walking with two legs. Approach these hybrids with caution."

"Well, ain't that something" said the clerk after watching the news flash "hope none of them animals get here!". And as if on cue came Sonic, startling the clerk. "Hey, you think you could make a burger for me?" said Sonic, suddenly noticing the expression on the man's face "hey, whats the matter?". "OH NO! DON'T KILL ME!" screamed the clerk, ducking under the counter. "Uh, I guess that's a no" Sonic said confused, walking out of the burger stand.

-

Outside wasn't as different either. People all looked at him, a few men and women went fled into buildings, children stared in awe, one lady was foolish enough to stop her to see a glance, making a miniature traffic jam. Sonic became uncomfortable, and picked up the pace.

To make matters worse, a van labeled 'G.U.N.' came next to Sonic and unloaded a couple of men armed with guns. "Freeze freak!" yelled the leader, pointing his rifle at Sonic. "Now w-w-w-wait a minute!" Sonic stuttered holding his hands up "I didn't do anything, I swear!". "Your coming with us, blue boy!" the leader shouted "now get in the car nice and slowly, or we will force you to!". Sonic gulped nervously, he should probably do what they say, but Sonic felt something bad would happen to him if he did. So, he did that he knew he was good at.

He ran.

Of course, the G.U.N. troopers wouldn't let him go that easily, and began to fire their weapons. Bullets whizzed past the frightened hedgehog, hitting stone and glass. The men got in the van and drove after him. Throughout the city G.U.N. chased Sonic in the streets, people screaming and cars stopping. Even though Sonic was fast he wasn't fast enough to outrun the van. And by carelessness the poor blue hedgehog tripped and rolled into a ball, knocking things over in the process. Fortunately Sonic was soon rolling down a hill, gaining much more speed then before. At the end of the hill was a ramp, which flung Sonic high into the air! G.U.N. soon lost track of him, and decided to leave.

"Man" Sonic said regaining his breath "I really should had stayed back at Green Hill!".

-

To be continued.


	4. Dr Robotnik

Sonic the Hedgehog

By Stupidfic

-

Meanwhile, a special event was happening in Techno City. It was the annual science convention, where the latest and greatest inventions are shown. And this year feature many new things, high-powered transport springs that can launch boulders into the air as easily as a cardboard box, giant slot and pinball machines, and even energy shields! But what made this year special than the rest was that Dr. Robotnik was coming!

Nobody has ever seen the man, but they know he's a genius. He has made numerous machines that lead mankind into the future of technology, not to mention his grand father has built the Space Colony ARK. People also say that he has knowledge to make infinite amounts of metal, but its been only a rumor.

Just then, the lights in the convention dimmed, as two spotlights appeared, signaling everyone to some closed curtains. "Greetings ladies and gentleman" said a voice in the loudspeakers "thank you for joining us today at the annual science convention. Today we have one of the best if not the greatest scientist in the world, Dr. Robotnik!". People cheered and clapped by the name, finally getting to see the doctor in person. As the curtains opened, everyone stopped and stared as the person that waited to meet for so long appear in the spotlights.

He was an odd man, his head was bald, having a big brown mustache coming out of a big pink nose, round shades covering his eyes. He wore something that looked like a jumpsuit, black covering his button and red covering his torso and arms, and also had white gloves. But what made him so strange was his body, his head was small, his arms and legs scrawny, and his torso large and oval shaped. It looked like his legs would snap from the weight of the stomach, but it didn't.

"Hello citizens and visitors of Techno City" said Robotnik in the mike "it is I, Doctor Ivo Robotnik! I have came here today with a invention that revolutionize the world! I have made the robomaker!". Soon a large capsule with a giant button on top appeared from the shadows. "Simply put in a small energy source inside and out comes a robot!" the doctor said, grabbing out a can of soda and puts into the machine. A few second later a small square robot comes out. "See? It revolutionary!" said Dr. Robotnik, patting the robot, which then falls apart. People start to boo, saying things such as 'that was stupid' and 'what a lame idea' and 'go back to the crazy nest, eggman!'. Then they threw things at Robotnik and the robomaker.

Believe it or not Dr. Robotnik was not happy. In fact, he was furious. He had come all this way with an original invention and to show it personally, and now his reputation is destroyed. He will not stand for this. "YOU IGNORANT FOOLS!" he screamed "I AM THE WORLD'S GREATEST GENUIS! AND THIS IS WHAT I GET! YOU WANT TO SEE SOMETHING GOOD! WELL I'LL SHOW YOU SOMETHING GOOD!". He then went and grabbed someone's puppy and tossed it into the machine, and another robot appeared. "Robot! Destroy them all!" Robotnik sneered, as the machine pull out two guns out of its sides.

The Eggman has finally cracked.

-

To be continued.


	5. Fate

Sonic the Hedgehog

By Stupidfic

-

Back at Station Square, Sonic was hiding in the darkness, moving from alley to alley hoping to get out of this damn city. G.U.N. was still after him, he didn't really know why, but a small part of him had an answer. He wasn't one of them.

Sonic the Hedgehog found his way inside the sewers, coughing occasionally from the stench. "Lousy no good people" Sonic mumbled "I hate them all! I hate them I hate them I hate them! Especially those guys shooting at me, thinking I'm some sort of criminal. And what crime did I commit? FOR BEING DIFFERENT!"

Then he heard something, a faint sound of a large truck. "Oh no" Sonic gulped "don't tell me they found me." He stopped to listen just to make sure. It was getting louder, Sonic started getting nervous. He slowly took one step, then another, and another, and ran like hell. He zoomed through the sewers, jumping over the river of waste from time to time, fear growing inside of him. And wouldn't you know it, he suddenly jumped too early and fell right into the water.

Water. He seen it and drank it at Green Hill, but never swam in it. The world became blurrier and slower as Sonic franticly tried to escape the vile liquid. Whatever was inside the sewer water began to enter the blue hedgehog's lungs, making an utterly disgusting taste along the way. Sonic stopped trying, he knew his time was near. It was over, he was going to die…….and nobody would care.

Out of nowhere a large hand comes and grabs Sonic, pulling him out of the depths of poison. Sonic vomited the filthy water, stunned by the traumatizing moment. "You okay?" asked his savior in a rather unintelligent voice. The hedgehog looked at the person, to find out it wasn't a person at all. In front of Sonic was a gigantic plump cat, with purple striped fur and yellow beady eyes. "Wow…" Sonic gasped, coughing a couple of times afterwards "your…..big!" The cat looked at Sonic as if he guessed its name. "Well, thanks for saving me and such" Sonic said sincerely "maybe someday I'll return the favor." The hedgehog then ran off.

He didn't hear any sound of that truck, so he decided to get out of these miserable place. He kicked a manhole open and climbed into the street. People were walking outside, but they ignored the blue critter and instead watched an alarming news flash.

"This is Juliet Richards at Techno City, where the world renown Doctor Ivo Robotnik has gone insane over a failed invention for his first ever public appearance. Reports say he has kidnapped multiple people and animals and turned them into robots with his invention. Military forces are coming to…OH NO!" Just then three robots appear, walking towards the reporter. The camera falls to the ground as the robots drag the reporter and a guy that might be the cameraman away. The camera then fizzes out.

"Oh man" muttered Sonic "and to think I had it rough. Maybe I should go and help everyone, then again, the military will be there too." Sonic didn't know what to do, so he just wait to see what happens or go there and risk being captured by the military or Robotnik? "Bah, I have great speed, might as well use it to help others" Sonic said to himself. That was it. He wasn't going to run from his fears anymore, he was going to charge right at them and show them whose boss! "HERE I COME ROBOTNIK!" the hedgehog yelled, now startling the people watching the news as he zoomed through the streets. He later saw the G.U.N. truck leaving the city, and decided to run next to it. He waved at the driver, who upon sawing Sonic, slammed the brakes. The blue blur chuckled to himself, and headed to Techno City………….at he thought he was.

-

To be continued.


	6. Action

Sonic the Hedgehog

By Stupidfic

-

Techno City, a place known for the greatest technology, was now a zone of evil robots. Sonic noticed this as soon as he took foot in the area. "Whoa…..what happened here?" the hedgehog stared as multiple robots walked along looking for new prey. Like a ninja, Sonic dashed passed the robots unnoticed, leaping on a ledges and rolling down slopes. His stealth didn't last long, and before he knew it, tiny balls of energy came flying at the blue blur, and they weren't slow either. Sonic shifted left and right as the energy bullet zoomed past the hedgehog, flashing and then fading as they hit walls and other objects.

He ran into a tunnel, hoping to escape the robot's attacks. Except Sonic only found a locked door at the end. To make matters worse, a tall robot entered the tunnel as well, walking towards the hedgehog, not firing at him due to the fact it wasn't equipped with any weapons. Sonic quickly checked his surroundings, and only noticed that he couldn't run past the robot, since the tunnel was pretty narrow, but maybe he could jump over it. Sonic ran at the robot, leaped into the air, and span into a ball. He nearly made it, but gravity took control of him and the curled up hedgehog came down on the robot. The robot broke into a hundred pieces and reviled a scared man.

"W-w-what! W-where….AHH!" the man stumbled upon seeing Sonic. "P-p-please don't h-hurt me!" the man stuttered in fright. "Relax, I won't hurt you" the hedgehog said trying to reassure the person "besides, is that a way to thank someone who saved your life?" The man blinked a couple of times "you mean…..got me out of there? I'm terribly sorry, but ever since Doctor Robotnik has gone insane, he's been turning everything with his Robotizer or whatever." "Robotizer eh?" Sonic said half-thinking "so where is it? maybe I could destroy it!" The man eyes grew "WHAT! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING! ROBOTNIK WILL TURN YOU INTO ONE OF HIS MACHINES!" "Well, I have nothing else to really do" Sonic stated "so do you want Robotnik to be stopped or not?" The person calm downed again "well, if your serious, then go inside the building with the words 'Annual Science Convention'. The machine looks like a large capsule with a button on top. But be careful, I'm pretty sure the doctor is there." And with that the man ran off.

And so the blue hedgehog sped across the city looking for the building, smashing robots along the way. After a while Sonic found what he had been looking for, the science convention. Inside were many objects that seemed pretty impressive, but the hedgehog had no idea how they worked and if they worked. He moved carefully, not hoping to accidentally activate or destroy something. And lo and behold, on a stage was a large gray machine, with a giant button on top. "I guess I should jump on it and all troubles will be over!" Sonic said to himself. "Oh really?" another voice answered, toned with anger and insanity. Sonic the blue hedgehog turned around to see Dr. Robotnik, inside a hovering vehicle.

"What do your doing here, trying to stop my plans for world domination?" Sonic eyes widen a bit, that one man didn't say anything about world domination. "You see, creature" the doctor started "my family has helped humanity for many years, offering technology and metals to make everyone happy. Of course, we weren't exactly known to have social lives, so most of the time I lived and worked by myself, enough protection to stop thieves from taking my projects and calling them their own. So I make an extraordinary machine, the Robotmaker, that can make millions of robots using the energy of objects like pebbles or grass. Unfortunately, the metal used to make the robots is very breakable, but everyone would understand, right? So I came to this convention, showing my face to the public the first time in many, many years, with my valuable invention. And what do I get? Boos, insults, and trash thrown right at me. I wasted my entire life trying to help these lazy bums and I deserve more! I have enough power and supplies to rule this pathetic world, I intend to do so! No one will insult me anymore once I world! And all ask…………….will you join me?"

That last sentence stunned Sonic, and spoke in shock "why?" "Because I have a feeling you too have hatred to the average man" Robotnik said "and I also think they give a warm welcome either. Your one of the mutated animals from Green Hill, aren't you? I heard that military forces went after the mutants, in case there was any problems. To be frank, I wouldn't think one of them would come here, let alone have such power! Join me, and together humanity will fall to our feet!" Sonic though for a moment, did he really want to take over the world? Do people deserve to be slaves by a madman? The hedgehog made up his mind and told the doctor "no, I will not help you." Robotnik sighed and said "so be it…..PREPARE TO DIE!"

Robotnik charged his vehicle at Sonic, but the hedgehog easily dodged him. The doctor charged again a few more times, but missed the target all the same. "You may be quick" Robotnik sneered "but lets see you do well NOW!" Suddenly, the floors began to fall, revealing deadly spikes. The blue blur had no choice but to jump on the display tables, as the ground below the tables didn't seem to become pointy. The Eggman did his fighting routine once more, and unfortunately Sonic was having a more harder time now that there was less places to move on. And by accident, Robotnik steers his ride right into the table! The hedgehog moves to another table as the first breaks into pieces.

"Argh!" Robotnik yelled "this is getting nowhere! Robots! After that hedgehog!" The main doors burst open as many robots march in, the spikes lowering for the machines. Sonic dodges rapid fire from the robots, accidentally smashing into an invention on display. A blue semi-transparent sphere surrounds Sonic, somewhat giving him a energy shielding. Energy bullets bounced off the shield, making it fade in and out. The energy shield disappeared after much damage, but not after Sonic the hedgehog smashed a few bots.

"I have to stop Robotnik!" Sonic said to himself, zooming past the remaining attackers and going after were the doctor left. The hedgehog ended up on the roof of the convention building, with Robotnik moving his Robomaker. Without thinking Sonic jumped in the air, curled into a ball, and landed on top of Robotnik. "AHHH! Not you again!" the Eggman screamed in pain. "That's right" yelled the hedgehog hero "and now your scrambled!" With another spinning jump Sonic hit Robotnik, smoke now coming out of the hover vehicle. With loud stuttering, Robotnik's ride fell to the ground. Sonic moved pasted the fallen villain and leaped on the large button on top of the Robomaker capsule. The shell of the machine broke away, and out came humans, pets, and a few inanimate objects. Around Techno City, robots fell apart, everyone in sudden surprise.

The blue blur looked at the city, hearing faint cheers and shouts. "Urgh….." Robotnik groaned in pain "what's your name, blue hedgehog?" Sonic turned to face the doctor "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

-

To be continued.


	7. The End Of The Beginning

Sonic the Hedgehog

By Stupidfic

-

The next morning was a doozy. Many reporters from many places came to see the hero of the city. "In a single day" said the mayor of Techno City "we were terrorized by the madman named Doctor Ivo Robotnik. But thanks to a blue hedgehog with amazing running abilities, the city, and possibly the world, could have been totally destroyed if no-one stopped Robotnik. And now, I bring you the hero of the day, Sonic!"

Everyone hollered as the blue furry animal walked on the stage, waving his left arm and smiling a little nervously. "Thank you, thank you" Sonic spoke, the crowd silenced to hear his words. "Well, uh, I didn't really make a speech or anything, but I guess I have a few things to say. After once having a life as a normal hedgehog, being a speedy blue critter kinda felt weird. It looks like I have everything alright, but I still think there's much more I need to learn about my abilities and having a…what's the word again?…..oh yeah, civilized life. I guess I could live a new life with all of you people, but lets face it, I still have my doubts and I bet a few of you do too. I'm going to go back home, to Green Hill, where I belong. See yah!" And with that, Sonic zoomed away, leaving everyone speechless.

Meanwhile, inside Prison Zone's maximum security lane, Dr. Robotnik was in deep in thought. That hedgehog. Sonic. Curse him. Curse him to the moon! Thanks to that Sonic, his plans were ruined and now he has a hatred for humanity AND animals. Oh that little blue boy was going to pay dearly. Robotnik would make sure that everyone little animal he sees will become his robotic minions. But it wouldn't be that easy. The doctor needed something power. Then he saw something in his dark jail cell. He reached his hand out and pulled back a book. It was old and dusty, the last occupant of this dump must have left it here. Robotnik thought about tossing the thing away, but he looked at the cover. A grin slowly formed on his face. Written in a faint gold text were the words 'The Legends Of The Chaos Emeralds.'

Yes, Ivo Robotnik thought, this was just the beginning.

-

The End.


End file.
